


Thinking It Out Loud

by orphan_account



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: "Stoppable how'd you get into my house??", Angst, Ed Sheeran probably didn't ask for his feelsy love song to inspire this trash, Episode continuation, F/M, Fave, Gravity Falls References, I fixed it, I love good angsty realization, I think it's cause I watched Emotion Sickness so many times, Remember how upset everyone was?, Remember the Banagic Incident?, Romantic Angst, Teen Angst, every angsty realization I have ever written is based on that scene, i have no idea anymore, is it possible to not relate Starco to Kim Possible?, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star does some soul searching after the Bangic Incident's passive aggressive ending and finds out some surprising things in the process. Now if she wants to recognize them or not is another story altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking It Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Banagic made everyone pretty angry.
> 
> I like to make people happy.
> 
> Do you see where I am going with this?

"So **infuriating**."

An irritated Star Butterfly grumbled as she stomped around her bedroom, after what could only be described as The Banagic Incident.

No, she wouldn't call it that, that's what he called it and if there was anyone in this world she did not wish to think about at the moment, it was Marco Ubaldo Diaz.

 _Ubaldo_... _Pffft_... 

_Stop_

She kept telling herself, but each thought to divert her thoughts away from the thought she was currently thinking just brought new thoughts of said thought until her head spun.

Maybe it was because she found herself thinking increasingly, more and more, ' _Mas y mas_ ', about that certain person she was angrily pacing about behind a closed bedroom door, that she found it hard to think about anything else. That was not a thought for this time. Of course, on the other hand, perhaps it was.

Why was she so angry about Marco underestimating her? It wasn't the first time, to be sure. Was that why she was so distraught? That it had happened more than once? Maybe. Yet, her parents had lost their faith in her many many times, she had never minded this much. Though Marco was different than a parent. She and Pony Head had numerous fallings out, so many she couldn't count, and being Pony Head, she had said some rather harsh things. Yet they had always popped right back again, happy and forgiving of everything the other had done. Tom had called her scores of hurtful and manipulative things during their rocky what-should-never-have-been-considered-a relationship. Yet she had let it slide like water off a duck's— wait, why was she comparing Tom to Marco? That was two entirely different things! That would be like comparing Marco to Oskar and that would be— but she realized somewhere in her inner workings she had been doing just that, often.

Was that why what Marco had said had hurt so much? Was that why she had reacted the way she did? She did realize what she had done had been pretty, well for lack of a better word, _shitty_. Yet, at the time she was so very upset by what he had said, she had reacted rather out of spite. Still there was that thought, why did it make her so upset?

She had been on Earth for close to four months now, four earth months she concluded, roughly a third of a year. It was a pretty long time, and she and Marco had grown well, close, obviously. Though she conceded they had become Besties before she had even spent a week on Earth. They had a strong bond, a very strong bond. Stronger than even her friendship with Pony Head.

 _Stronger than your sham of a relationship with Tom had ever been_.

Some unknown thought put in, which she often tried to ignore. Then the Blood Moon Ball came along...

Star buried herself face down into her pillow groaning, she was tired of pacing.

Star wasn't an idiot, she had been slightly aware of what the Master of Ceremonies had so eloquently said before the waltz had started. She even recalled on a later date, that she had heard the story as a child. Or at least the story of the last two souls to be united by the moon, it was indeed, romantic. Or at least she had thought so when she had heard it as a child. She almost wanted to slap her past self for being so blind to the memory, though she also remembered at the time, she had believed the whole legend to be simply fairy tale. Yet now the idea haunted her, some parts of her were still in large denial about any of it being true, yet she realized mostly that she was a magic princess herself, if she existed than why wouldn't a mythical bond be truth? Another part simply said it was just ' _bro-dom bond_ ', it was simply taking the phrase Best Friends Forever to new heights. If anything she should be happy, but that third part of her brain nagged her. That third part knew many things she could never admit to herself usually. That third part was the part who had gotten so upset today, that third part was **trouble**.

She flipped face up on her pillow, not even bothering to notice she had been thrashing out her angry thoughts through the daylight hours, as the night had settled outside.

Looking up at her canopy, the third part spoke up in a quiet voice that sounded like Star's own.

" _The story of the Blood Moon Bond was a romance, it's always been a romance. The two souls always already have a deep and pure bond when the moon chooses them, that's why the moon chooses them. And then they always fall in love, it's a love story. It's not magic forces at play, it's just a seal, a vow, like a wedding. And Tom was trying to trick me, but I know it never would have worked, because we aren't meant to be_."

She sat up softly.

" _Maybe what he said hurt me so much because I want him to believe in me more than anyone else. Banagic is friendship magic, maybe I don't want Marco to be my friend, just my friend._ "

" _But do I want_ that?"

She collapsed on her bed again in a huff.

"This is silly, it's all completely ridiculous! I don't like Marco like that! I mean it's not like I lay awake at night thinking about him!"

At this Star heard the clock down the hall faintly chime and tell the hour.

1 bell. 2 bells. It was _2am_.


End file.
